the_voice_scratchfandomcom-20200215-history
The Voice Kids Scratch Season 2
The second season of The Voice Kids, an Scratch reality talent competition, premiered on June 5, 2019 on new network Scratch Television. Attalia and Atti are the new coaches for this season, with returning coaches TMarr and Ooby J Coaches The coaches for this season are: Attalia, TMarr, Atti and Ooby J This season advisor is Carter and Luis, for the Battles. Teams ;Color key Winner Runner-up Third place Fourth place Eliminated in Live Shows Eliminated in Top 24 Stolen in the Live Cross Battles Eliminated in the Live Cross Battles Artist was stolen by another coach at the Battle rounds Eliminated in the Battle rounds Blind auditions The first phase of the competition, Blind Auditions, taped April 2-5, 2019, began airing when the season premiered on June 5, 2019. ;Color key 'Episode 1 (June 5)' *Atti - Shake It Off by Taylor Swift 'Episode 2 (June 6)' *Ooby J - Bad by Michael Jackson 'Episode 3 (June 7)' 'Episode 4 (June 12)' 'Episode 5 (June 13)' *Ooby J - I Lock Rock N Roll 'Episode 6 (June 14)' *TMarr and The Coaches - Come Together by The Beatles The Battles The Live Shows Weeks 1 & 2: Live Cross Battles (June 26, 27, 28, & 29) The new Live Cross Battles round begin with 32 artists remaining in the competition. Over the course of two weeks, eight pairs of artists performed Wednesday and Friday. Coaches selected an artist from their team, then challenged a fellow coach to compete against, and this coach selected an artist as well. On the Thursday and Saturday results shows, the winner of each Cross Battle was revealed, for a total of sixteen artists advancing to the next round based on America's votes. Additionally, the coaches have one save and one steal to use over the course of the Cross Battles. Coaches were only given ten seconds to press their button. Twenty-four artists in total advanced to the next round of competition. * Note: In the table, the Cross Battles are ordered by the order of the results announcement and not by the order of performance. Color key: Week 3: Playoffs (July 3 & 4) The new Live Top 24 round took place on July 3, with results following on July 4. Eight artists, regardless of team, were saved by the public and advance to the Top 13. Each coach chose one of their own artists to advance. This season, the artist who racked up the most streams on Apple Music and Pandora during the voting window had their Apple Music & Pandora votes multiplied by 5. Color key: Week 4: Top 13 (July 10 & 11) The theme for this week was "Fan Night", meaning that the artists performed songs chosen by the fans. Eliminations were similar to the first season semifinal rounds. The seven artists with the most votes made it straight to the Top 8, the three artists with the fewest votes were instantly eliminated, and the middle three fought for the remaining spot in the Top 8 via Instant Save. This week, the recipient of the Apple Music multiplier was Frances & Gibson and Lil MArs. With the eliminations of Ida and Timothy, Attalia no longer had any artists remaining on her team. This is the first time in history of The Voice Kids, That A Coach, Attalia lost their tem prior to finale. Color key: Week 5: Semifinals (July 17 & 18) The Top 8 performed on Wednesday, July 17, 2019, with the results following on Thursday, July 18, 2019. The three artists with the most votes moved on to the finale. The two artists with the fewest votes were immediately eliminated and the middle three contended for the remaining spot in the Finale via the Instant Save. In addition to their individual songs, each artist performed a Bruno Mars duet with another artist in the competition, though these duets will not be available for purchase on iTunes. With the Elimination of John and Ruth, Atti has no artist on his team which makes the first time in Voice History that only two coaches in the finale. The Apple Music multiplier was awarded to Lil MArs. Week 6: Finale (July 24 & 25) The Final 4 performed on Wednesday, July 24, 2019, with the final results following on Thursday, July 25, 2019. This week, the four finalists performed a solo cover song, a duet with their coach, and an original song. With Lil MArs' victory, this was the second time that a male won the show on his second attempt as a coach, with TMarr. TMarr also became the first double male winning coach and the double winner African-American coach to win on his second attempt. In addition, with the defeats of Jean, Sonia, and Helene, this was the first time that a coach, Ooby J, who coached three artists to the finale wound up defeated. Elimination Chart ;Color key Winner Runner-up Third place Fourth place Saved by Public Saved by Coach Stolen by another coach Saved by Instant Save (via Twitter) Eliminated 'Teams' ;Color key ;Artist's info * Team Attalia * Team TMarr * Team Atti * Team Ooby J ;Results details * Winner * Runner-up * Third place * Fourth place * Saved by Instant Save (via Twitter) * Artist received Apple Music bonus that week * Stolen by another coach * Eliminated